Flag holders are configured to secure a flag relative to an object. Generally, the flag holder is attached to the object and one or more flags are coupled to the flag holder. When the object is a movable object, such as a vehicle, maintaining the attachment between the flag holder and the movable object, when moving, can be difficult due to the pull-off forces, acting on the flag holder, primarily caused by the drag of the flag.
A wide variety of flag holders for vehicles exist, mostly for displaying flags or banners at low or negligible speeds. Some of these holders simply involve engaging a shaft to a vehicle window for a small flag, such as is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,107. Other flag holders employ some type of strap or suction cup design for small flags, such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,042,418, 5,483,916, and 7,878,139.
Small flags, which may be able to remain mounted to an automobile at highway speeds, are not likely to be seen or read by others who are also travelling at highway speeds. A large banner holder system has been devised for displaying a banner on the top of a vehicle, as shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0066558 A1, but is not practical because it is large and unwieldly. It is also likely to generate major wind resistance at high speeds, which it would not be able to withstand. Consequently, there is a need to develop a device for enabling a vehicle to visibly and safely display large flags at high speeds.